The present invention relates generally to the field of dosage pumps and more particularly to a disposable dosage pump for accurately dispensing small metered amounts of liquid from a container having only one mouth opening with adjacent connecting means.
Pumps for dispensing small amounts of liquid are conventional and known in the art. The construction involves generally a considerable number of rather complex parts rendering the pump rather expensive and unsuitable for single use. This requires containers with separate closure means, which have to be removed prior to attaching the pump, removing the pump again after having dispensed the required amounts of liquid and closing the container again. Moreover, the pump has to be cleaned after each use in order to prevent contamination of a later liquid to be dispensed thereby. Particularly in the medical field, where potentially infected fluids are to be handled and infection of the operator and cross-infection are to be prevented, the need for carefully cleaning and drying the pump is existent.